This invention relates generally to telephone communication and more particularly to the testing and location of malfunctions in telephone communication equipment.
In view of the relatively recent change in telephone utility monopoly policy and the associated organizational divisions and separation of responsibilities for service and maintenance of equipment, telephone subscribers have had various problems involving the location of communication failures and malfunctions in order to determine responsibility for repairs. Generally, the subscriber is responsible for all equipment within his own house, while the utility company is responsible for equipment externally of the house. Accordingly, if the utility traces any problem to faulty equipment within the subscriber's house, the subscriber is charged for service in locating or tracing such fault. Alternatively, the subscriber could arrange for locating and testing services independently of the utility. However, testing equipment presently available is costly and complex, and often requires a degree of skill, not usually possessed by the subscriber, requiring the services of trained personnel.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide an economical method and means for determining the location of fault in a telephone communication system, adapted for use for each subscriber without any special skill.